warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Cicero Crisis
Join your fellow Tenno in Warframe’s latest event: The Cicero Crisis! The Forests of Earth have evolved. Centuries of manipulation by the Orokin have created breeds of super plants that grow tougher and faster than anything seen before. Until now the Grineer have been unable to conquer these unruly forests, but Councilor Vay Hek plans to use his Cicero Toxin to clear the land and make way for Grineer settlements. Visit Earth and sabotage Councilor Vay Hek's plans! How to Participate * Buy the blueprint bundle of the anti-toxins at the market! * Visit and Select the unique Mission located on Earth! * Be sure to equip your Codex Scanner! Scan plants on Earth to collect necessary samples and data of mysterious plants! Scan everywhere! The flowers are rare, but in obvious places! * Collecting the correct number of plant scans will unlock the permanent use of a Foundry Blueprint that can be used to create one of a variety of anti-toxins. * Equip and carry one of the anti-toxins into a mission and load it into the Cicero Toxin injectors that you must find in the mission. * Work solo or with a team. Each player can take a different anti-toxin into the mission to create a combination of anti-toxins. Combining anti-toxins will make them last longer and increase your score. * These Forest missions will have dynamic Day and Night settings! Every six hours, Day will change to Night, and Night to Day as the cycle goes on! New plants will appear throughout the Day and Night, so be sure to explore at different times! (Changes at 0100, 0700, 1300 and 1900 UTC) Event Start and End Time The Cicero Crisis started on 12/18/2013 and will end on Monday, January 6 at 12 PM EST. Scoring Upon completing each mission, all Tenno in your Squad will receive the same point score. This score is determined by the rarity of anti-toxins used in the mission: * Common anti-toxin (Beryl and Amethyst Anti-toxin)= 10 points * Uncommon anti-toxin (Topaz and Citrine Anti-toxin) = 15 points * Rare anti-toxin (Lapis Anti-toxin) = 25 points To achieve a 100 point score, all four Tenno in your Squad must bring a Rare anti-toxin worth 25 points each, and successfully defend the Cicero Toxin injector. Solo and Squad Scoring – Aim for your personal best! Your best mission score will be saved (max 100). These score points do not accumulate over the event, you must attain the 100 points in 1 mission. Clan Scoring - Clan scores will accumulate to determine Clan winners at the end of the event. REWARDS * Score 10 points and you will receive an Event Badge. * Score 50 points and you will receive a set of 4x Dual Stat Mods (Status chance + Toxic Damage). * Score 100 points and you will earn a set of Twin Wraith Vipers! * A Gold, Silver and Bronze Clan Statue will be distributed to the top three Clans in each Clan Tier. Media Cecero lobby.jpg|Lobby Screen. Gather some plants, pop some heads, just another ordinary Tenno field trip. Cicero Toxin Injector.jpg|The Grineer's Cicero Toxin Injector Cicero Sunlight Threshcone.jpg Cicero Moonlight Threshcone.jpg|Moonlight Threshcone Cicero Sunlight Dragonlily.jpg Cicero Moonlight Dragonlily.jpg|Moonlight Dragonlilies moon fadeleaf.jpg|moonlight jadeleaf sunlightplant.png|Sunlight Jadeleaf Pic.PNG|Odd glitch, somehow teleported above the map, and stayed there. Double-lucky.png.bmp Double-jadeleaf.jpg|Two Moonlight Jadeleaf next to eachother, a few in-game meters from the mission start-point. Notes * The resources key to the Cicero Crisis; Threshcones, Lillies and Jade, appear to spawn most frequently at specific times of the day. This is a qualitative observation, and requires testing. Threshcones appear to be "common", while Lillies spawn during MIdnight and Midday. This writer believes that Jade spawns most frequently at dusk and dawn, but that is entirely speculation. It is likely, if this is fact and not just coincidence, that the clock is based on DE's timezone, which is UTC-5. * Zooming with the Right Mouse Button while holding a scanner will highlight all scannable items in your view and behind obejects. This is useful for finding small ingredients blended in the environment. * Although Toxin Injectors can be scanned regardless of mission, injectors scanned during Recon/Exterminate missions will not count towards codex progress. * Holding the left mouse button will let you scan in 3rd person, allowing for a greater field of view. Category:Event Category:Grineer